The Raid
by Artistic-Assassin
Summary: Korra leads a raid on a equalists warehouse and the entire mission erupts in chaos and korra is left wondering what happened? what went wrong?...
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, hey everyone this is my first avatar fanfic and only my second fanfic and i am sooo excited about it. :)

Anyways this story is about a raid Korra goes on with Tarrlok's task force and it all goes down hill. throughout this chapter and probably the next few you'll notice that she seems distracted and switches between her thoughts and going back through what happened, so in a way she is in a shock and denial state, if that makes any sense at all. So without anymore chatter here yah go...

* * *

Why…why him? What did he ever do to deserve this?

That's all that keeps running through my head. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, all he was doing was his duty. And if you know him, you know he does everything asked of him to the fullest and beyond.

I shouldn't have ever, EVER gotten involved with Tarrlok's stupid task force. And if for once I listened to him; I, we wouldn't be in this mess at all. Tarrlok was playing my emotions the entire time and I should have known this, my gut was screaming at me it this was going to be a bad, a very bad idea.

Tonight has supposed to be a big step in the initial take down of Amon, but tonight I think we fell down a flight of stairs instead of taking a step up. He was ready for us when we came, we thought we had the element of surprise, but really all we had surprise written on our faces.

We went into the underground section of the warehouse, all of us slowly crept our way forward from the stairs, and then the lights went out.

That's where it all went wrong.

Tenzin told me not to trust Tarrlok, and I knew it, but looking good to the general public was to much of a opportunity to pass up any longer. I guess this isn't his entire fault, in a way I think I am looking for someone to blame, I think we all are.

* * *

Ok, that's the first snippet of the story I will upload the next very very soon :)

But please as a new author I need your reviews and thoughts soooo please R&R :) And the next chapter, i'll explain my motive behind this fic, i am just in a hurry right now.

Thanks Artistic~Assasin


	2. Chapter 2 Mistakes

Ok so this is chapter two obviously, and anyways this is a direct continuation of what happened during the raid, and yes there will be angst. I was really excited to write this cuz its been in my head for soo long, without anymore chatter here is chapter two-

* * *

We even brought extra help I think that's what is killing us all also, we had help, we were ready and armed; yet we still failed.

Where was I again… yes that's right we were in there and the lights just went out and the next thing I knew was chi blockers were raining from the sky along with electrified gloves for the metal benders that we had brought along. Yah, that was the help I was talking about and not even they could match the chi blocker at the rate they were coming at us.

Almost everyone was down but me, Tenzin and the chief. We fought, I tell you, we fought like there was no tomorrow and in a way there wasn't for some of us….. Beifong finally went down after she had six of the chi blockers on her. Now it was me spitting fire, throwing rocks, bending water and doing just about anything, while Tenzin was there next to me dancing around chi blockers gracefully.

That's when they brought out the big new weapon we had come to confiscate. It was like a cannon, but smaller and it spiked wire that once it got around you it continually electrified it victim until it was turned off by a remote control or cut off. Not even once It was off did that end the agony, it had to be pried out of its victim because it was spiked, at least that's what I've seen and been told.

Anyways I got caught around the ankles by a regular one without spikes or electricity but I was down and so was my bending for the most part without my feet. That's when Tenzin stepped in front of me and started blocking them; he was good and fought hard. But the simple fact was we were sitting ducks without me being able to move. They fired the cannons and he could only protect us from so many. When the two came all at once, he took them both, one around the waste and the other around the shoulders.

As if in slow motion I watched Tenzin drop to the floor with a deafening thud and I let out a scream that caught in my throat. I watched in horror as he shook and his body ceased all over the floor, and all I could do was watch.

The scariest part of this all was all looking back is that all I did was sit there and watch in shock while they tied me up.

When they didn't stop once I was down, was when I lost it. I charged at them with everything in me, fighting the bonds and the arms that held me back from getting to him. I began to scream in anger and I watched his mouth frozen open in a silent scream that no one could hear.

All the sudden there was a commotion from upstairs. Apparently the officers from upstairs finally noticed that something was wrong. Took them long enough that's for sure.

The chi blockers were quick to block off the exit with storage containers. They knew and so did I that, that would not hold the next wave of officers off long enough, so they began quickly gathering their things and prisoners as they could.

Hands began to rap around me pulling me to my feet, when the container went flying back from the entrance. Quickly the lieutenant of Amon sent ahead some chi blockers to hold them off.

He came and looked me in the eye and said " You don't know how much I'd love to take you with me and watch Amon take away what makes you so special, but he's ordered me to stay my hand against you…..for now."

And with that he turned around and barked orders at the little amount of men he hadn't already sent to escape, to make their finale attack and retreat.

" Remember you were lucky today and so are you're officers since I just don't have the time to lug paper weights with me, but I will not return without a prize." He said as a small smile slid onto his face. And with a cocked eyebrow on his face he began to turn as he whispered in my ear "But that does not mean I won't hit you where it hurts." He threatened in my ear and proceeded to begin dragging an unconscious Tenzin behind him.

As he leaves he yells behind him "Oh, and I am sure Amon will have no problem doing as he pleases with the airbender, since he said only not to seriously harm you, nothing about the master airbender."

And with that my feel a retreating equalist block my chi before running off with the others.

As my vision fades from shock and pain of electrocution all I can see is the fast fading form of Tenzin being dragged away and with that the darkness overpowers me and finally claims me.

* * *

Ok so this chapter was to be filled with angst and showing Korra that this is not going to be an easy war for them to win as she previously thought.

Next chapter will be the effects of that night sooooo please R&R and give comments and critiques


End file.
